koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends/Weapon Movesets
This page is for the new weapons introduced in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. For weapon movesets in the original game, please see Dynasty Warriors 7/Weapon Movesets. *'Orb and Scepter' - a staff that can smack multiple magical orbs into foes. Guo Jia's EX Weapon. *'Trishula' - quick striking bladed weapons. Wang Yi's EX Weapon. Formerly planned as DLC. *'Podao' - a quick striking two-handed sword with long reach. Xiahou Dun's new EX Weapon *'Dragon Spear' - a spear that excels with quick combos. Zhao Yun's new EX Weapon. *'Crescent Blade' - a glave used for broad sweeping attacks. Guan Yu's new EX Weapon. *'Twin Pike' - a pike with a snake-shaped blade on each end. Zhang Fei's new EX Weapon. Movesets Orb and Scepter Ground Moveset : : Conjures a single orb which revolves around the user, up to 5 orbs may be conjured this way. : , : : , , : : , , , : Hits away all previously conjured orbs in a straight line to the front. : , , , , : Jabs the nearest enemy for a few times with the tip of the scepter, then conjures two orbs, hits them so they travel in zig-zagging motions in a front arc. : , , , , , :Rains several chains of orbs from the sky into the enemies to the front, the number of chains depends on the number of orbs conjured. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : *Switch Attack: Hits an orb upward. Horse Moveset : : Swipes once with the scepter to the right, then jabs an orb to the left. : , , , , , : Six alternating right-and-left swipes with the scepter. Fighting Style Trishula Ground Moveset : : A midair backflip, kicks the nearest enemy to the front in the process to break their guard. : , : A horizontal slash with the left-hand trishula, then an upper-cut with the right-hand one. : , , : Quick butterfly kick with two slashes upon landing. : , , , : Jumps and stabs the ground heavily with both trishula. : , , , , : Flip kick that emits a miniature tornado. : , , , , , : Boomerangs both trishulas rapidly around the user once. : , , , , , : Five left and right slashes with individual trishula. Lunges forward on last strike with both trishula. :Dashing : Slashes once with both trishulas. : , : Downward swipe with both trishulas. *Switch Attack: Low sweeping kick. *Switch features: None. *Attack features: While attacking, the user automatically blocks all enemy attacks. Horse Moveset : : Simultaneous rising cut with both trishula. : , , , , , : Series of consecutive slashes with left and right trishula. Fighting Style A very fast weapon making it easy and great to combo with. Downside to this weapon is that it deals very little damage. Podao Ground Moveset : : One kick forward, breaks enemy guards. : , : An upper cut which sends a single enemy flying, then smashes him down to the ground. : , , ,( ) A set of right-and-left swings with the weapon, ends with a ground smash. Another set of slash may be performed by pressing again. : , , , : A strong horizontal slash forward. : , , , , : : , , , , , : Jumps and performs a mighty ground smash, create an area of effect. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : *Switch Attack: Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Dragon Spear Ground Moveset : : A sliding charge with the weapon. : , : Smash the ground once, knocking several enemies upward. : , , : A few twirling juggles using the spear's tip, followed by a ground smash. : , , , : A 360-degree overhead spinning slash. : , , , , : Knee-slides forward, followed by a sudden upper-cut. : , , , , , : Two strong jabs forward, then reverts the weapon and does a heavy ground smash using the weapon's shaft. : , , , , , : A swing to the right, then another to the left, followed by two overhead swings, a stab forward , and a heavier swing to the right. :Dashing : A few juggling swings, ends with a stronger left-to-right slash to the front. : , : Rapid juggling hits at airborne enemies; pressing the button extends the juggle. *Switch Attack: Brackets up a small group of enemies using the spear's tip, then send them diagonally upwards. *Switch feature(s): None. *Attack features: Charge attacks capable of cancelling each other. Horse Moveset : : An anticipated swing to the left, then to the right. : , , , , , : Six swings to the right. Fighting Style A more flexible version of the Spear moveset found in the original game, this moveset is an amalgamation of all of Zhao Yun's movesets prior to Dynasty Warriors 6. It is fast, user-friendly as the normal Spear, and is able to rack up combos pretty quickly. Crescent Blade Ground Moveset : : Stomps the ground with the butt end of the weapon, breaks nearby enemies' guards. It also temporarily imbues the user's attacks with fire. : , : : , , ( ): Two overhead diagonal slashes and finishes with a stronger diagonal slash that stuns enemies. Two more overhead diagonal slashes can be performed by pressing the button again. : , , , : A strong diagonal slash forward. : , , , , : A spinning slash that ends in a ground smash, stunning nearby enemies. : , , , , , : A stronger version of C4, sending forth an air wave. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : A downward swing. *Switch Attack: Horse Moveset : : An anticipated swing to the right, then to the left. : , , , , , : Six swings to the right. Fighting Style Twin Pike 'Ground Moveset' : : Sends out a 360-degree shockwave around the user, sends nearby enemies flying. : , : Smashes the nearest enemy down with the right-hand head, then hits him/her upward with the left-hand one. : , , , ( ): Two overhead swings with one head, and a final heavier slash which stuns enemies. Two more overhead swings can be performed by pressing again. : , , , : Two wide slashes, one to the left and one to the right. : , , , , : A overhead swing, causing a ground smash. : , , , , , : Stabs the nearest enemy, smashes him/her twice on the ground, and then swings him/her out. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Punches forward with the user's right hand while skidding to a halt. : , : A downward swing with the right-hand-side blade of the weapon. *'Switch Attack:' Jumps forward and performs a mighty right-to-left slash. *'Switch Feature(s):' None. *'Attack Feature(s):' None. Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Six alternating left-and-right slashes. Fighting Style Category:Movesets